J't'aime pas !
by Syhdaal
Summary: Hwoarang, plus ou moins poursuivi par les problèmes, tombe par le plus grand des hasards sur Jin Kazama... Ben oui, on n'change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Yaoi, Hwoarang x Jin.


Titre : J't'aime pas ! (Encore un titre pourri…)

Auteur : Syhdaal

E-mail :

Genre : Shonen ai

Base : Tekken

Couple : Hwoarang x Jin

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, jeux pas à moi, rien à moi.

Ben voilà, ça fait un moment que ça me turlupine donc en ce premier jour du printemps 2007, j'me jette à l'eau. Rendez-vous dans dix ans pour voir si je finirai cette fic mouhahahahahaha !

Bien sûr, vous noterez que je ne déroge pas à mes habitudes et que je reste sur des couples classiques. Ah, attention ! Y a aussi un bout de lemon : le fait est assez rare pour être rapporté ici !

* * *

**J't'aime pas !**

Chapitre 1

Le jeune homme courait à perdre haleine à travers les ruelles sombre des bas-fonds de la ville, slalomant comme il pouvait entre les poubelles et les cachettes improvisées. Bien sûr, il ne courait pas comme le dernier des aliénés pour le plaisir de faire un footing dans les quartiers glauques qu'il affectionnait tant mais pour échapper à une bande de soudards qui ne manqueraient pas de lui faire la peau si jamais ils mettaient la main sur lui.

Il tourna au coin d'une rue, rabattant sa capuche sur son visage et détala en direction de la lumière. Il arrivait enfin dans la rue la plus commerçante à la ronde, celle dans laquelle ses poursuivants hésiteraient à l'écorcher vif devant les jeunes demoiselles en pleine séance de shopping ou les parents qui se promenaient avec leurs têtes blondes. Du moins, il l'espérait. Avec un peu de chance, l'activité régnant dans le quartier lui permettrait de gagner du temps, sans quoi il pouvait faire ses adieux à tous ses espoirs d'atteindre son vingt-deuxième anniversaire. Entier.

– Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde… Grogna t-il en se faufilant de justesse dans une galerie marchande avant que ses ennemis ne le repèrent.

Ouais ! Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, ça voulait dire qu'il avait un répit. D'une durée indéterminée, mais un répit quand même. Il s'aperçut que les passants lui jetaient des regards étranges. Ah, il était tombé dans la partie « chic » du quartier.

Forcément, les dindes qui venaient acheter leurs nippes ici n'avaient pas souvent l'habitude de croiser des types en jean usé et chaussures crasseuses. Il s'ébroua vivement. Nul besoin de s'attarder sur de telles futilités, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de retourner chez lui discrètement tout en évitant la bande de chiens galeux qui le menaçait de mort. Remarquant une fille qui le regardait d'un air quasi dégoûté, il aboya :

– Quoi, tu veux ma photo ?!

La nana sursauta, prise en flagrant délit, et pris la fuite avec un petit couinement pathétique de souris anorexique.

– Pouffiasse, grommela t-il en réajustant la capuche sur ses yeux.

C'était plus pratique pour dissimuler ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant en attendant que la nuit se décide à monter du sol pour partir à l'assaut du ciel qui s'illuminerait peu à peu de veilleuses stellaires. Pour patienter jusque là, il n'avait guère le choix, il devait rester dans le centre ville mais ne pas s'éloigner des rues bondées, ça lui sauverait la mise cette fois encore en cas de mauvaise rencontre. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait rien sur lui tant l'attaque l'avait pris au dépourvu.

C'est vrai qu'il avait eu des démêlés… – Des p'tits accrochages de rien du tout en fait ! – Avec cette bande rivale qui traînait un peu trop près du futur Dojo qu'il comptait monter ici ces derniers temps. Ils défiaient sa réputation… On ne l'appelait pas le Blood Talon pour rien mais ces enfantillages avaient tendance à l'agacer.

Seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire attaquer chez lui, en plein milieu de la journée alors que son appart, quelque peu miteux il fallait bien le dire, ne recelait d'aucune richesse si ce n'était un appareil photo et une télévision. Vu qu'il avait filé en douce de l'armée (une personne normale emploierait le mot déserter), il n'avait pas vraiment eu le loisir de rapatrier toutes ses affaires de Corée.

Résultat des courses, il se retrouvait réduit à errer dans un quartier de boutiques de luxe sans rien sur lui à part quelques billets et vu son allure, il ne tarderait pas à se faire repérer voir littéralement viré. Mettant à profit ses méninges, il se laissa tomber sur les escaliers d'une entrée de livraison un peu en retrait et se mit à réfléchir. Il pourrait toujours prendre le bus pour retourner chez lui. Là, il n'aurait plus qu'à prier pour que les types louches ne l'attendent pas dans son appartement. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait récupérer ses affaires et filer en douce. Il aurait juste à prévenir un de ses amis qu'il prenait le large quelques temps et qu'il devrait jeter un œil de temps à autres à son logement.

Pas terrible comme plan, mais pour le moment, Hwoarang n'avait pas grand-chose de mieux. Il se décida donc à le mettre en oeuvre. L'obscurité tombait enfin sur les rues, ça lui serait bénéfique. Il se sentait quand même plus à l'aise quand la nuit tombait, c'était beaucoup plus facile de berner les gens à la faveur des ténèbres. Haussant les épaules à ses pensées, il attrapa finalement un bus, paya sa place et se traîna jusqu'au fond avec pour idée de s'affaler sur un siège en pionçant jusqu'à son arrivée chez lui. Mine de rien, il y avait pas mal de monde dans le bus. Un autre gars était installé sur la banquette, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Il faillit sourire en remarquant que le type aussi était engoncé dans un sweat à capuche.

« J'compatis à sa douleur », ricana intérieurement Hwoarang en se laissant tomber sur son siège élimé.

Le Coréen s'étira et fit craquer ses cervicales avec soulagement puis soupira. Ca faisait du bien de se sentir à peu près en sécurité. Il songea brusquement qu'il devait passer un coup de fil à Steve. Lui, il pourrait garder un œil sur ses affaires le temps que les choses se tassent un peu. Il farfouilla dans sa poche, rencontrant son téléphone portable. Etonnant qu'il l'ait. D'habitude, il l'oubliait n'importe où. Mais pour une fois que la chance était de son côté, il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Il composa rapidement le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et attendit patiemment que Steve Fox, boxeur anglais, décide d'être intelligent et de répondre au téléphone quand téléphone ça y en a être en train de sonner et plus vite que ça s'il vous plait ! Finalement, le garçon décrocha.

– _Oui ?_

– Salut, c'est moi. J'ai un service à te demander.

– _Ca dépend, le dernier service que je t'ai rendu m'a envoyé à l'hôpital pour trois côtes cassées._

– T'es fragile des côtes, c'est pas ma faute, rétorqua le rouquin.

– _Bon accouche, parce que j'ai un truc à te dire aussi._

– Tu pourrais pas garder un œil sur mes cartons pendant un moment ? J'ai eu des problèmes dans la journée.

– _Quel genre ?_ Demanda Steve, soupçonneux.

– Le genre qui te coule les pieds dans du béton et qui te balance dans le premier fleuve qui passe.

– _Ah… C'est gênant _(« Un peu oui ! » Put-il entendre grogner son ami de l'autre côté de la ligne). _Hwoarang, j'ai appris un truc qui pourrait peut-être expliquer ça… Jin Kazama est en ville._

– Kazama ?! Tu déconnes ?

– _Nan… Les hommes de main de la Mishima Zaibatsu sont là aussi, faut croire qu'il se planque. C'est peut-être lui qui t'a envoyé ses hommes._

Hwoarang se renfonça dans son siège en réfléchissant.

– Nan. Pas son genre. Il a pas d'dignité, mais quand même.

– _Méfie-toi quand même._

– Tu t'inquiètes ? C'est trop mignon.

– _Hwoarang…_

– Alors, tu me le rends ce service ou je dois lutter seul contre les méchants ?

– _C'est bon, t'as gagné._

– Tu vois, t'es un amour quand tu veux.

– _Hwoarang, sans déconner, fais gaffe. Si Jin Kazama est dans le coin, il va sans doute te chercher._

– Mouais. Si Kazama est dans le coin, c'est plutôt moi qui lui tomberai dessus. Mais j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça alors casser la gueule de Kazama, c'est sur ma liste de priorités mais le mois prochain si tu veux bien.

« Et accessoirement si je suis encore vivant, à savoir pas mort de faim à force de lécher les murs, ni égorgé dans une ruelle, ou asphyxié par mes baskets…»

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Steve éclata de rire.

– _Ouais, on verra ! Mais je veux être là ce coup-ci, j'ai des photos à prendre pour mon pari._

– Cherche pas, je vais gagner.

– _Tu connais le gage si tu perds._

– Dans tes rêves Steve.

– _J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir en minijupe. Déjà que t'as la grâce d'un rhinocéros, ça sera à mourir de rire !_ S'esclaffa le boxeur.

– Pff. T'es jaloux parce que je serai plus canon que toi, même en jupe, répliqua le Coréen avec un sourire amusé au-delà des mots.

– _Hey, I'm too sexy !_

– C'est ça. Allez, à plus je te laisse à tes délires de dangereux psychotique.

– _A plus. Fais gaffe à toi quand même._

– Ouais, ouais… Lâcha Hwoarang, coupant la communication tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il étendit ses jambes et soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Discuter avec Steve le mettait de bonne humeur en général. Le jeune boxeur et lui avaient fait connaissance au cours du quatrième tournoi du King of Iron Fist. Finalement, ils étaient devenus amis, malgré leurs différences de caractère assez flagrantes. Au fil du temps, ils avaient décidé de rester au Japon en attendant le prochain tournoi (car il y en aurait sans doute un) et avaient loué un appartement minuscule tous les deux. Bien sûr, connaissant les habitudes de rangement de Hwoarang et les lubies de Steve qui le prennent toujours à trois heures du matin, il avait vite été décidé que c'était soit un logement plus grand, soit un appart' chacun tout court.

Finalement, ils avaient hérité d'un studio miteux chacun mais pas très loin l'un de l'autre (juste en face de la rue en fait) et c'était plutôt sympa considérant que quand on faisait une fiesta mémorable chez l'un, c'était plus facile d'aller finir la nuit agonisant avec le seau en bas du lit chez le deuxième larron.

– Alors comme ça, me casser la gueule c'est ta priorité du mois prochain ? Fit une voix basse à sa gauche.

Hwoarang bondit sur son siège et recula vivement, automatiquement en position de défense.

– Toi !

Jin Kazama le regardait stoïquement de là où il était installé. _Juste à côté de lui_. Ce type aurait pu l'égorger sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son pire ennemi, sa Némésis, son rival de toujours (de quelques années en fait) était assis juste à côté de lui !

Hwoarang tentait vainement de se remettre de ses émotions, encore un peu et il deviendrait cardiaque. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Finalement, il opta pour la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

– Euh… Tu veux pas revenir le mois prochain ?

Et là Jin Kazama, le grand, le fort, le ténébreux Jin Kazama qui ne disait JAMAIS un mot plus haut que l'autre (pas même à lui, la pire des engeances quand il s'agissait de casser les pieds de quelqu'un), et bien Jin Kazama se mit à rire. Pas fort, certes, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait se marrer.

– Hey, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, protesta Hwoarang, presque vexé.

Finalement, le brun reprit son sérieux habituel, une lueur amusée brillant cependant au fond de ses yeux noirs, et se redressa un peu.

– Rien de spécial, effectivement.

– Kazama, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je me promène.

– Pffffffffffffffffff ! C'est vraiment une journée d'merde ! Grogna Hwoarang en se renfonçant rageusement dans son siège en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– A ce point ? Interrogea doucement Jin.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi de toute façon ? Et pis pourquoi tu prends le bus d'abord, t'es riche à millions !

Jin le regarda d'un air sincèrement étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

– J'ai eu une sale journée aussi, disons.

Hwoarang grommela en fourrant ses mains dans la poche ventrale son sweat-shirt noir.

– Pauvre chéri, il a été privé d'argent de poche ! Ironisa t-il en ricanant.

Jin fronça les sourcils. Ce type l'énervait. Bon d'accord, il n'était pas non plus obligé de lui adresser la parole en premier lieu, mais il devait bien défendre un minimum son honneur quand même.

– Rajoute attentat terroriste.

– Quoi y avait une bombe dans ta voiture ? Grogna le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

– Sous mon lit.

– Quoi ?!

– Sous mon lit.

Hwoarang se décida enfin à regarder son rival. Se moquait-il ouvertement de lui en lui racontant n'importe quoi ou était-il sérieux ? Comme d'habitude, le visage de Jin ne laissait rien filtrer de ce qu'il pouvait penser… Ou ressentir.

Jin haussa les épaules.

– C'est une blague, Kazama ?

– J'ai l'air de blaguer ?

Hwoarang allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Sa curiosité était terriblement chatouilleuse, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question, pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos. D'un autre côté, Jin pouvait aussi lui raconter n'importe quoi, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Jin ne mentait pas. Il y avait de la fatigue dans son regard, une immense lassitude.

Et Kazama Jin n'était pas le genre à mentir.

Lui, oui, il aimait bien tourner la vérité à son avantage, mais Kazama Jin ne mentait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne parlait pas. C'était difficile de proférer des énormités quand on était muet comme une carpe. Ou, en l'espèce, un thon.

Lui qui parlait à tort et à travers, ça lui arrivait de mentir _légèrement_, un tout p'tit mensonge de rien du tout… Bon pas tant que ça non plus, il avait déjà plein de (petits) défauts (de rien du tout) sans qu'on y rajoute en plus la mythomanie chronique. Mais comme il était canon, ça compensait.

Il se demanda alors ce qui avait pu amener son rival à atterrir ici, dans ce bus miteux, lui qui comme il l'avait souligné si aimablement, était riche à millions. Devait-il le questionner ? Kazama ne lui répondrait probablement pas, il ne l'aimait pas. Mais comme il lui avait adressé la parole en premier, il pouvait toujours tenter sa chance. Ca le démangeait vraiment de savoir ce que ce type faisait dans le coin, sans même avoir l'air de savoir où il allait.

Puis il décida, une fois dans sa vie, de faire presque preuve de tact. Presque étant ici le mot-clef de la phrase.

– Hey Kazama, qu'est-ce qu'un fils à sa maman comme toi fait en ville ? Tu cherches quoi ? Le prochain tournoi n'est pas pour demain, alors pourquoi t'es pas resté dans ta grotte à t'entraîner ?

Les yeux de Jin brillèrent soudain d'un éclat dangereux.

– Ne parle pas de ma mère.

Hwoarang ne perçut pas la menace. Où il n'en tint pas compte.

– Quoi, c'est un sujet sensible ? Tu vas pas pleurer quand même ?

– Je pourrai juste te tuer.

– T'as pas les tripes Kazama, laisse-moi rire.

– Mentionne encore ma mère sans le respect que tu lui dois et tu verras.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Hwoarang décida de laisser tomber. Il n'était pas vraiment au courant de la vie de famille de Jin Kazama après tout… Il le prendrait certainement très mal si le Japonais se mettait à parler de son regretté maître sans une once de respect. Il s'agita sur son siège et grogna quelque chose :

– Désolé.

– Hm ?

Le jeune Kazama n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

– Ca va, m'force pas à l'répéter.

Jin le regarda d'un air étonné. Effectivement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Coréen marmonne un mot d'excuse à son attention.

– C'est pas pour toi. J'aimerai pas que tu parles de mon maître comme ça, c'est tout.

Jin sentit sa mâchoire entrer en collision avec ses genoux. Décidément, son rival ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Des excuses pour sa mère, il n'en demandait pas tant, mais ça le sidérait quand même. Comme quoi, il ne fallait douter de rien.

Devait-il répondre à sa question dans ce cas ?

Il n'était pas sûr. Ca revenait à lui faire confiance. Et ce type aux cheveux rouges avec son attitude détestable était-il digne de confiance ? Jin en vint à se dire que peut-être. De toute façon, ça ne pourrait que difficilement empirer sa situation actuelle vu la mouise phénoménale dans laquelle il était plongé jusqu'au cou[S1] .

– Je cherche juste… Commença Jin.

Hwoarang resta impassible, l'écoutant attentivement tout en scrutant la moindre émotion qui passait sur son visage.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Quoi tu sais pas ?

– Laisse tomber, murmura finalement Jin en se rencognant dans son siège, la mine sombre.

– Et tu me dis rien ? T'as commencé tu finis Kazama, une conversation c'est comme un combat !

Le brun soupira longuement.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu vois des rapports de force partout ?

– Parce que la vie est faite de rapports de force Kazama ! Répliqua vivement Hwoarang.

– Et tu connais qu'une seule loi, c'est ça ?

Hwoarang se redressa avec un sourire en coin.

– Ouais. Celle du plus fort.

Jin secoua la tête, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'exaspération. Il pouvait être si prévisible parfois. Mais au moins, ça l'avait détourné de ses problèmes quelques temps de parler avec ce type d'habitude insupportable. Une voix annonça le terminus du bus. Le chauffeur sans doute. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et deux autres personnes dans le bus qui quittèrent le véhicule de transport en commun avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Hwoarang se leva et descendit également, suivi de Jin.

Le rouquin allait partir en direction de chez lui, avec la ferme intention de passer chez Steve histoire d'avoir des renforts en cas de problèmes à son appartement mais se rappela soudain la présence de Jin Kazama. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son rival et l'observa un moment en silence.

Jin regardait droit devant lui, l'air un peu perdu, le regard dans le vague. Une brise légère glissa dans ses mèches d'ébène au moment où le bus redémarrait, l'abandonnant dans les ténèbres d'une ville qu'il ne semblait pas connaître.

Hwoarang ne l'aimait pas, mais il n'était pas non plus un monstre de cruauté à l'abandonner en plein milieu d'un endroit inconnu sans nulle part où aller, sans même un conseil. Il revint sur ses pas et se plaça devant lui. Jin sembla soudain se souvenir de sa présence et le fixa un moment, le visage vide de toute expression. Hwoarang lui trouva un air infiniment mélancolique.

– T'as un endroit où dormir ?

Jin haussa les épaules.

– Je trouverai bien un hôtel.

– Mouais, un truc miteux avec un nid de cafards sous le matelas et des gamines qui font le tapin sous ta fenêtre.

– Ca fera l'affaire pour quelques temps.

– Kazama, tu vas te faire égorger si tu vas dans la mauvaise partie du quartier.

– Ca t'arrangerait bien, hein ?

L'acidité présente dans la voix de Jin le fit frémir et suscita en lui une furieuse envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Hwoarang sentit qu'il ne se contrôlerait bientôt plus. Où était passé son adversaire ? Où était son courage, sa force ? Il lui trouvait soudain l'air d'un enfant fatigué de vivre. Il avait vu cette expression sur le visage de gamins qui vivaient dans la rue. Mais chez quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien, c'était bien la première fois. Il sentit un grondement sourd s'échapper de sa gorge. Jin l'énervait.

Agacé, Hwoarang lui saisit le bras droit avec pour idée de le secouer un peu pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Une grimace de douleur passa sur les traits de Jin et il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé tout en ayant un mouvement de recul.

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils, remontant d'un geste vif la manche de Jin pour regarder ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Car pour déclencher une pareille réaction de douleur, il y avait forcément quelque chose. Son regard acéré se posa sur une tâche sombre qui décorait le bras de Jin. Le rouquin l'entraîna sous un lampadaire qui diffusait sa lumière blafarde afin d'examiner ce que c'était. Là, il hurla de rage.

– MAIS T'ES INCONSCIENT MA PAROLE !

Jin faillit reculer, craignant subitement de prendre un coup.

Hwoarang examina de plus près sa blessure, car c'en était une. Une éraflure longue d'une quinzaine de centimètres et large de deux ou trois. La chair n'était pas à vif, non, c'était mieux que ça. La peau était boursouflée sur les bords, ayant pris une teinte plus sombre, mêlée de rouge.

– Tu veux choper la gangrène ou quoi ?

Jin resta sans voix. Hwoarang pestait le plus fort qu'il pouvait, maudissant Jin pour son manque de soin.

– Tu sers à rien, viens avec moi ! Grogna finalement le rouquin en l'entraînant par le bras à travers un chemin inconnu serpentant dans les rues.

– Attends !

Hwoarang freina des quatre fers, se tournant vers lui avec une grimace de colère sur le visage.

– Quoi ?!

– C'est quoi ton problème ? Demanda Jin.

– Mon problème ? C'est que j'ai pas envie de botter le cul d'un type à qui on aura amputé la moitié du bras paske le type en question est un débile même pas capable de désinfecter une simple griffure !

Une fois de plus, Jin ne sut que répondre, bouche bée. Finalement, gêné, il détourna légèrement les yeux et regarda son bras.

– Ce n'est pas si mal…

Hwoarang le lâcha, fit quelques pas en avant et laissa échapper un cri de rage vers le ciel noir avant d'inspirer et de retourner vers son compagnon d'infortune. Il se plaça devant lui, respira calmement quelques instants et lui prit le bras droit, plus doucement cette fois.

– C'est infecté. C'est pour ça que ça fait mal et que ça a cet aspect là.

– Je sais… Je pensais que ça passerait. Et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en occuper.

Hwoarang sentit que derrière sa phrase se cachait quelque chose de plus grave. Jin n'avait pas plaisanté en disant qu'il avait passé une sale journée, qu'il y avait une bombe sous son lit. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que le jeune Jin Kazama, héritier de la Société Mishima, soit en danger. De mort.

– J'habite pas loin. Je dois aller voir un ami et je t'emmène chez moi.

– Je survivrai.

– Kazama, t'as pas bien compris. T'as pas le choix.

Jin sembla un moment déstabilisé. Devait-il protester ou accepter l'offre de son rival, de ce garçon qui n'avait de cesse de l'ennuyer pour obtenir un combat, une revanche ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir, il avait la tête vide, il avait mal et il avait froid.

Hwoarang ne lui laissa d'ailleurs pas le loisir de réfléchir car il le prit par le poignet et le guida à travers un dédale de rues inconnues et grouillantes. Le rouquin décida qu'il réfléchirait plus tard à ce qu'il était en train de faire comme truc stupide cette fois encore. Jin se laissa faire, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes lui non plus. Il lui sembla qu'ils marchaient à la fois des heures et seulement quelques minutes lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble. Hwoarang sonna à l'interphone pour une fois intact, et attendit patiemment que Steve lui donne signe de vie.

– _Oui ?_

– C'est moi, ouvre.

– _Okay._

La porte se débloqua avec un grésillement agaçant et Hwoarang pénétra dans l'immeuble, sa main toujours refermée solidement que le poignet de son rival. Il s'engagea dans les escaliers, les grimpant au pas de course, amusé de voir que Jin semblait rencontrer des difficultés. Il n'avait aucun mérite, Kazama était crevé, mais bon ça lui faisait quand même plaisir quelque part. Finalement, il arriva au troisième étage et une des portes du palier s'ouvrit sur Steve Fox, vêtu encore une fois d'une inénarrable chemise hawaïenne à fleurs.

– Salut Hwo.

– Ouais salut. J'peux entrer ou quoi ?

– Je vois que t'as un ami.

– Ah ta gueule... Grogna le Coréen en entrant chez Steve, traînant Jin derrière lui.

Jin salua poliment le jeune boxeur avec un sourire qui le lui rendit.

– Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

– D'la vodka, grogna Hwoarang.

– Rien, merci, murmura Jin au même moment.

Hwoarang observa le Japonais un moment, puis regarda Steve en désignant Kazama du pouce.

– Pour lui la vodka.

Steve éclata de rire.

– D'accord, d'accord. Bon, je peux faire quoi pour toi ?

Hwoarang se laissa tomber sur l'immonde mais ô combien confortable canapé vert pomme de Steve et s'étira.

– Tu m'accompagnes chez moi, histoire que j'ai des renforts en cas de problème ?

– C'est pas ton genre, tu flippes ?

Hwoarang perdit son sourire amusé.

– Ils sont dangereux ces mecs là… Je sais pas pourquoi ils m'en veulent à ce point, je leur ai jamais rien fait.

– C'est pas une histoire de fille des fois ? Interrogea Steve en tendant des canettes de coca à ses invités.

Hwoarang sembla réfléchir un moment.

– Ouais… C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, la petite brune de la dernière fois ben c'était p't-être la nana du grand con de la bande, mais elle me l'a pas dit et je l'ai pas forcée hein !

Steve soupira. Hwoarang ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire du charme à toutes les minettes qui passaient, quand il était de bonne humeur. Sinon, son sport favori c'était de leur faire peur. Il reporta son attention sur Jin Kazama, qui semblait embarrassé.

– Hey, ça va ?

Jin hocha la tête. Steve fronça les sourcils et interrogea Hwoarang d'un regard qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber en haussant les épaules. Finalement, Steve accepta d'accompagner son ami jusque chez lui, à savoir de l'autre côté de la rue histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas une invasion de rats mafieux dans son appart'. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se rendirent donc chez Hwoarang dans le but de faire une petite vérification. Rien n'avait été volé.

C'était déjà une bonne chose. Par contre, le Coréen s'inquiétait plus ou moins de savoir si un autre groupe de dangereux psychopathes allaient lui tomber dessus dans la nuit ou pas. Steve prit congé de son ami une heure environ après la petite visite, lui recommandant de l'appeler ou de venir le chercher en cas de problème.

– Bon, si y a un souci, tu m'appelles.

– Ouais, je t'enverrai un pigeon voyageur.

– Hwoarang !

– Mais oui, j'le ferai. Tu m'prends pour qui ?

– Un débile, rétorqua Steve

– Allez dégage ! S'écria le rouquin en lui lançant un coussin qui traînait à portée de sa main.

Steve disparut par la porte, esquivant par là même le coussin vengeur dans un éclat de rire sonore. Hwoarang esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête, surveillant tout de même par la fenêtre si son ami regagnait bien son propre logement sans encombre. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Steve (qui était malgré tout un grand garçon) était bel et bien rentré chez lui, il se tourna vers Jin Kazama, qui était resté particulièrement silencieux.

– Hey Kazama, t'es mort ?

Jin sursauta et leva la tête vers le Blood Talon en haussant un sourcil. Hwoarang haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui, un petit sac dans la main. Il força Jin à s'asseoir et s'installa en face de lui avec un petit sourire.

– A nous deux Kazama.

Il ouvrit le petit sac qu'il transportait et en sortit de quoi soigner la blessure de Jin. A la lumière, l'infection prenait des proportions encore plus inquiétantes. Le rouquin eut un claquement de langue agacé. Il allait devoir rouvrir la blessure pour évacuer l'infection qui commençait à se propager. Il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens moins douloureux, mais c'était nécessaire[S2] . Autant dire que Jin allait souffrir.

– Va falloir que j'ouvre. Avec un couteau.

Jin ne cilla pas quand Hwoarang mit une lame à chauffer sur son gaz. Au bout de quelques instants, il récupéra son couteau et s'approcha de Jin.

– T'es okay ?

Jin hocha lentement la tête, ne quittant pas du regard la lame noircie mais stérilisée par les flammes. Hwoarang immobilisa le bras droit de Jin entre ses cuisses et inspira profondément.

– Prêt ? Ca va faire mal.

Jin ne réagit pas, se contentant de serrer les dents. Hwoarang commença son travail, ignorant les gémissements peinés de son rival. Il supportait bien la douleur. Si on lui avait plongé un couteau chauffé à blanc dans une plaie infectée du bras[S3] , il aurait hurlé de douleur et se serait débattu comme jamais pour échapper à la torture… D'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà fait. Jin l'impressionnait par son self-control. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla comme une éternité, il se redressa enfin, désinfectant et bandant soigneusement l'énorme plaie.

Jin souffla de soulagement.

– Kazama.

– Hm ?

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils. Jin lui paraissait très pâle. Puis il se dit que s'il avait laissé une blessure sans aucun soin, il se pouvait fortement qu'il y en ait d'autres ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas pensé avant mais ça lui paraissait plausible. Ce type était tellement négligent.

– Retire ta veste.

– Quoi ?

Hwoarang leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

– Allez, à poil !

– Ca va pas non ?! Se récria Jin pendant que ses joues reprenaient des couleurs.

– Ca va très bien, merci. Tu le retires ton putain de sweat où je le découpe ? Menaça Hwoarang dont la patience avait atteint un seuil critique.

Jin hésita, puis voyant le regard de son vis-à-vis et la main de celui-ci jouer négligemment avec le couteau, il se décida à lui obéir. Hwoarang n'avait pas l'air content et lui n'avait pas vraiment envie de batailler ce soir. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il ôta sa précieuse veste dont la capuche lui permettait en général de passer inaperçu aux yeux des gens, puis s'attaqua à son tee-shirt. Il lutta avec quelques minutes mais sa blessure le lançait horriblement, la brûlure remontait jusque dans son épaule. C'était à la limite du supportable, mais il devait se forcer un peu. Surtout devant Hwoarang.

Le rouquin, quant à lui, observait Jin se débattre avec son tee-shirt récalcitrant sans intervenir, jusqu'à ce qu'une grimace de douleur déforme ses traits. Il se leva sans mot dire de sa chaise et l'aida à se débarrasser du tee-shirt devenu gênant. Deux grands yeux noirs cherchèrent ceux de Hwoarang, inquiets. Le Coréen posa le tee-shirt, détaillant attentivement le corps dénudé de Jin. Il était plus large d'épaule que lui et Hwoarang en ressentit un petit pincement de jalousie.

– Kazama, t'es vraiment pénible ! Pesta t-il au même moment en dénombrant les traces de coups et autres blessures qui parsemaient son torse et son dos.

Aucune des blessures ne semblaient dans un aussi mauvais état que celle de son bras, si ce n'était une balafre qui traversait le bas de son dos en diagonale. Elle saignait encore un peu. Hwoarang farfouilla dans sa trousse de soin pour en extraire des compresses stériles et du sparadrap. Il demanda à Jin de se tourner afin qu'il puisse examiner son dos de plus près et désinfecta soigneusement toutes les égratignures avant de se concentrer sur la plaie assez longue située en bas de son dos. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, ça devait être douloureux en raison de l'endroit où elle était, à savoir le bas des reins et chacun des mouvements de Jin devait tirer sur la blessure mais celle-ci n'était pas très profonde et il n'y avait pas besoin de points de suture, seulement de repos. Il nettoya la plaie et apposa un pansement et un actif cicatrisant sur la peau déchirée pour protéger la chair à vif. Quand enfin il eut terminé sa tâche, il se redressa en soupirant, faisant craquer ses cervicales avec un soulagement certain. La fatigue commençait à le gagner lui aussi. Finalement il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine et en revint avec un verre dans lequel fondaient doucement deux cachets.

– Bois ça.

Jin ne protesta pas et prit le verre, attendant patiemment que les cachets se dissolvent avant d'avaler d'un trait la mixture. Il rendit le verre à son rival.

– Merci.

– C'est normal, marmonna le Coréen. Tu veux manger un truc ? Je dois bien avoir de quoi te faire mourir d'empoisonnement.

Sa blague pitoyable arracha tout de même un léger sourire à Jin.

– Merci, c'est bon, murmura le brun en remettant sa veste, abandonnant l'idée du tee-shirt.

– Ben moi j'ai les crocs, j'ai rien mangé depuis… Hier soir, lâcha Hwoarang en retournant dans sa kitchenette.

Il en revint avec un plat rempli de… Sucreries, une sucette au citron coincée entre les dents. Jin s'étonna de le voir manger des bonbons… Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Blood Talon serait un amateur de sucreries en tous genres. Hwoarang remarqua son regard amusé, et s'arrêta dans ses gestes.

– Quoi ? T'as jamais vu de bonbons de ta vie ?

– Tu me paraissais plus le genre à avaler des piments.

Hwoarang hésita entre rire et le frapper. Décidément, Kazama était trop drôle quand il s'y mettait. Le rouquin se laissa tomber près de lui sur son canapé et alluma la télévision tout en tendant le plat de bonbons à Jin.

– T'en veux ?

Voyant l'hésitation de Jin, Hwoarang sourit.

– J'le dirai à personne.

Jin esquissa un sourire et accepta de piocher dans les friandises pour en grignoter quelques unes. Le temps passa dans un silence seulement troublé par les murmures de la télévision. Hwoarang avait quasiment fini son repas du soir et il s'aperçut qu'il était près de deux heures du matin. Risquant un coup d'œil à Jin, il s'aperçut que le Japonais somnolait, roulé en boule de manière assez improbable. Sa journée avait dû être longue pour qu'il s'endorme dans un endroit inconnu, avec son rival qui plus est. Hwoarang abandonna son plat de bonbons presque vide sur le sol et se pencha sur lui. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Il allait lui céder son lit pour cette nuit, il avait besoin de sommeil. Lui pourrait toujours dormir dans le salon, en plus, il aurait une vue directe sur sa porte d'entrée en cas d'attaque soudaine, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Il débarrassa ses petites affaires, se contentant de larguer le tout dans l'évier de la cuisine. A son retour, il s'aperçut que Jin était en train de se réveiller. Le Japonais ouvrit un œil et secoua doucement la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

Posant son regard sur Hwoarang, il le fixa un moment avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

– Quelle heure est-il ?

– Pas loin de deux heures. J'allais te coucher, allez viens.

Jin se releva lentement, il avait froid. Suivant Hwoarang, il atterrit dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le rouquin fouilla dans ses affaires et lui lança un tee-shirt que Jin contempla d'un air perplexe.

– J'ai pas envie de te croiser à poil demain matin.

Jin esquissa un sourire.

– Je te laisse, j'vais me coucher.

– Hwoarang !

– Quoi ?

– Tu vas dormir où ?

– A côté. Pis je pourrai surveiller la porte.

Jin hocha lentement la tête, laissant son compagnon s'en aller. Il se débarrassa de son jean et de sa veste, passant le tee-shirt ample que le rouquin lui avait donné avant de s'effondrer de fatigue. Il n'en pouvait plus, voulait juste dormir. Le sommeil l'emporta, tandis que dans le salon un jeune taekwondoïste[S4] Coréen se préparait à passer une nuit dont il ignorait qu'elle serait agitée.

Alors qu'il commençait enfin à s'endormir, une batte de base-ball[S5] à portée de main, un son vint troubler le demi-sommeil de Hwoarang. Un gémissement ? En tous cas, ça ne venait pas de dehors. Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à une petite horloge qui trônait sur le poste de télévision. Elle indiquait près de trois heures du matin. Il attendit un moment, mais taraudé par sa curiosité il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre à tâtons. Il poussa la porte et jeta un coup d'œil timide à l'intérieur de la pièce, presque persuadé de trouver Jin à moitié égorgé dans son lit.

Il n'en était rien, et le jeune homme relâcha un long soupir qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de retenir. Jin s'agitait cependant dans son sommeil. Hwoarang supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar et s'approcha de son rival endormi. Même dans la pénombre, Jin lui parut incroyablement pâle. Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Il était brûlant de fièvre et transpirait d'abondance. Hwoarang jura tout bas.

– T'es chiant Kazama, souffla t-il en ressortant dans la chambre pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau et une serviette qu'il humidifia.

De retour auprès de Jin, il mouilla doucement son visage avec la serviette humide dans le but de le rafraîchir un peu. Jin gémit dans son sommeil, s'agitant un peu plus. Non seulement il était malade et l'empêchait de dormir mais en plus il faisait des cauchemars.

– J'aurai pas dû te ramasser, je te jure, quelle plaie, marmonna Hwoarang en posant la bouteille d'eau à ses pieds.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, passant ses mains sur son visage. Jin avait de la fièvre et cauchemardait, lui-même était épuisé et croulait sous les problèmes. Il soupira et décida de se coucher près de Jin. Il était trop fatigué pour retourner dans le salon et si jamais le jeune Japonais venait à faire un cauchemar ou si sa fièvre empirait, il pourrait faire quelque chose et ne pas le laisser agoniser sur _son_ lit pendant que lui se brisait les cervicales sur l'accoudoir de son sofa. Au pire, il pourrait toujours l'étouffer avec son oreiller si jamais Jin l'empêchait de faire une nuit correcte. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, juste pour se reposer puis eut un dernier sursaut de lucidité et se glissa sous sa couverture, près de son rival. Certes, il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais l'appel du sommeil était plus fort que son aversion pour Jin Kazama alors il décida de passer outre et de dormir. Après tout, à la guerre comme à la guerre !

Jin le réveilla à de nombreuses reprises dans la nuit, son repos perturbé par des cauchemars épuisants et chaque fois Hwoarang reprenait son manège, à lui passer de l'eau sur le visage avec l'espoir que sa fièvre baisse dans la nuit. Finalement, il s'effondra lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube firent leur chemin au travers des persiennes métalliques qui masquaient la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Les bruits qui montaient de la rue le tirèrent de son sommeil. Il avait l'impression de mourir de soif et avait mal partout. Mais pour une fois, il avait bien chaud. Cependant ce dernier fait tira la sonnette d'alarme dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-il avoir chaud alors qu'il dormait seul… Pas seul ?! Bah non.

Il baissa les yeux et son regard se posa sur Hwoarang qui était pelotonné contre lui, dormant à poings fermés. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi le rouquin dormait avec lui. Il se souvenait encore précisément que la veille, il lui avait dit qu'il dormirait « à côté ». De lui ? Ca l'étonnait.

En tous cas, il se sentait mal. Sa nuit avait été hantée par de nombreux cauchemars effrayants dans lesquels se succédaient son père, son grand-père et Devil, chaque fois essayant de le tuer.

Il se serait bien levé pour partir en quête d'un verre d'eau mais remarqua que Hwoarang avait la main crispée sur une bouteille d'eau encore à moitié pleine. Décidément, ça tombait à pic. Il écarta doucement les doigts du jeune homme endormi pour lui subtiliser la bouteille qu'il finit presque d'un trait. Hwoarang, dérangé dans son sommeil par les mouvements de Jin, remua doucement et murmura quelque chose. Jin ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Le redoutable Blood Talon dormait comme un bébé, c'était trop mignon. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se mette à sucer son pouce et on n'aurait plus qu'à prendre la photo. Cependant, Jin se mordilla la lèvre d'un geste presque nerveux. Ledit Blood Talon s'était servi de son bras gauche comme d'un oreiller et il avait perdu toute sensation dans son bras, absence de sensations qui ne tarderait pas à se faire douloureusement sentir par des picotements insupportables. Il tenta donc de récupérer son bras sans réveiller Hwoarang… Ce qui s'avérait plutôt difficile considérant que le jeune homme était quasiment soudé à lui.

Il avait presque réussit à dégager son bras sans réveiller le rouquin, mais trop tard. Deux yeux bruns profond s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent sur lui. Hwoarang ne semblait pas trop savoir ce qu'il faisait là, si près de Jin Kazama, son opposant et rival.

– Bonjour. Je peux récupérer mon bras ? Demanda doucement Jin.

Hwoarang ne sembla pas comprendre, intégrant lentement la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, à savoir blotti dans les bras de Jin. Le rouge lui monta brusquement aux joues.

– Te fais pas d'idées, j'avais froid et t'es un vrai radiateur, dit-il d'une voix légèrement agressive avant que Jin n'ait pu l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

– J'ai rien dit.

– Mouais. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir, t'as été malade toute la nuit, grogna le rouquin en se dégageant.

– Ah… Désolé.

Hwoarang eut un geste vague puis enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller avant de marmonner quelque chose que Jin comprit de justesse.

– La salle de bain c'est la porte en face, si t'as besoin de fringues, c'est à ta droite et les médocs, c'est dans le salon.

– Merci Hwoarang.

– Maintenant dégage, faut qu'je dorme, grogna le garçon en se roulant en boule sous ses couvertures.

Jin ne sut s'il devait se sentir vexé ou sourire. Hwoarang passait son temps à râler à propos de tout et sur tout le monde. Mais finalement, il l'avait quand même accueillit chez lui alors qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire. Il attrapa quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche puis patienta dans le salon, réfléchissant calmement à ce qu'il allait faire par la suite.

Il s'était réveillé assez tôt dans la matinée, il n'était en fait que huit heures du matin, fait assez surprenant si comme l'affirmait Hwoarang il avait été malade toute la nuit. Mais Devil lui apportait une résistance physique surprenante et une capacité de régénération très rapide. Il soupira. Il savait que Devil, l'originel, celui qui hantait le corps et l'esprit de son père Kazuya Mishima, voulait sa mort à toute force. Elle lui permettrait de récupérer toute sa puissance.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. La famille Mishima n'avait sans doute pas fini de lui poser des problèmes ou de lui envoyer des cadeaux empoisonnés. Entre Heihachi qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, extraire le gène de Devil de son corps et Devil, le vrai, qui voulait sa peau pour récupérer tous ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait guère compter sur sa famille. Car bien sûr, son père ne s'opposerait pas aux désirs du démon… Ce serait aller au devant de sa propre mort. Le pacte conclu avec l'entité démoniaque lui conférait de trop grands pouvoirs pour qu'il y renonce.

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire à présent. Le cinquième King of Iron Fist était en préparation il le savait. Devrait-il s'y inscrire le moment venu pour enfin obtenir vengeance ?

Il n'eut cependant guère le loisir de s'attarder sur ses questions existentielles car Hwoarang passa devant lui en mode zombie, se traînant dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur et retourner ensuite se laisser tomber sur son canapé, ignorant Jin. Il bailla, s'étira longuement puis daigna jeter un coup d'œil à son rival.

– C'est quoi cette tête de déterré Kazama ?

Jin s'assombrit encore mais accepta tout de même de répondre.

– Rien qui te concerne, dit-il d'une voix douce.

– Quoi, tu contemples le fiasco qu'est devenu ta vie ? Regarde la mienne, ricana Hwoarang d'humeur décidément bien bavarde.

Jin se raidit. Hwoarang avait touché juste. Comment avait-il pu le savoir ? Sans doute réfléchissait-il lui aussi au fiasco qu'était devenue sa propre vie.

– Alors, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi t'étais dans cet état-là hier ? Interrogea finalement le rouquin après avoir engloutit la moitié de sa canette de soda.

Jin le détailla avec un amusement certain pendant un moment.

– Quoi ?

– Comment tu peux être bâti comme un athlète avec tout le sucre que tu avales ?

– Ca me fournit une réserve d'énergie immédiatement consommable, rétorqua Hwoarang.

– Ca explique ton caractère de pile électrique.

– Si tu me compares à une pile électrique c'est que t'as jamais passé du temps avec Steve. D'où mon intérêt pour la télévision. Elle a un interrupteur on/off.

Jin pouffa de rire. Il n'avait pas soupçonné que son rival aurait un tel sens de la répartie dès le matin. Hwoarang finit son soda puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

– Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ?

– Ca ne te concerne pas, répondit évasivement Jin.

– Kazama, t'as été malade toute la nuit, t'es couvert de blessures et hier tu m'as parlé d'une bombe sous ton lit, alors si, maintenant que tu crèches chez moi, ça me concerne, paske j'ai pas envie de la trouver sous mon lit, la bombe.

« Bien qu'y en ai déjà une _sur_ le lit avec toi… Miaou[S6] ! » Compléta mentalement Hwoarang.

– Je pensais que tu ne me croyais pas.

Hwoarang haussa les épaules.

– J'me suis bien frité avec des mafieux, alors une bombe…

Jin acquiesça lentement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait lui dire.

– Je crois que la Mishima Zaibatsu en a encore après moi, c'est tout.

– Pourquoi ils t'en veulent tellement ? Interrogea Hwoarang, pour une fois sérieux.

– Il y a quelque chose dans mon corps. Apparemment, ce serait un gène particulier, le Devil Gene qui me donne… Quelques pouvoirs.

– Genre traverser la vitre d'un hangar à dix mètres de haut ?

– Genre ça, ouais. Tu étais au courant ? Demanda Jin en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

Il se souvenait effectivement de cet évènement. Il n'avait compris que bien plus tard que c'était Hwoarang la personne qui était intervenue pour le débarrasser des hommes de main de Heihachi. Il était acculé et avait trouvé refuge sur le port, dans un hangar de dépôt de marchandises. Blessé, il était alors incapable de se défendre et avait tenté le tout pour le tout en essayant de semer ses poursuivants, en vain. Mais une silhouette qui lui avait alors semblé familière lui avait sauvé la mise, le débarrassant de la troupe d'hommes en noir[S7] qui voulait sa mort. Suite à cela, il se souvenait juste que Devil avait commencé à prendre le contrôle et que son instinct (ou peut-être était-ce Devil lui-même ?) lui avait intimé de s'enfuir avant que d'autres ne s'en prennent à lui. Il avait sauté à une hauteur surhumaine et traversé une des vitres crasseuses de l'entrepôt qui se situaient sur les quais. Après cela, c'était le trou noir, il ne se souvenait de rien[S8] .

– Je ne savais pas que c'était un gène. Ca vient de Kazuya Mishima ?

Jin esquissa un sourire qui recelait d'autant de souffrance que de tristesse.

– On ne peut rien te cacher.

– Et en quoi ça intéresse la Mishima Zaibatsu de savoir que tu as ce truc ?

Jin soupira, semblant soudain s'affaisser sous le poids de la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules.

– Mon père a le gène. J'ai le gène[S9] . Mais Heihachi ne l'a pas et ça l'arrangerait bien de pouvoir combiner le Devil Gene à son propre corps. T'as plus qu'à faire l'équation.

– C'est possible d'intégrer un gène étranger à un corps humain[S10] ?

– Faut croire que oui, sinon Heihachi ne s'obstinerait pas autant, murmura Jin en haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

– Ah. Donc tu penses que c'est la Mishima Zaibatsu qui te cherche ?

– Je ne vois pas qui d'autre, si ce n'est mon père, mais il viendrait me chercher lui-même.

Hwoarang resta silencieux un moment. Il avait vu certaines aptitudes que conférait le Devil Gene à Jin Kazama, mais ne connaissait pas tout, bien sûr. Jin semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sans doute réfléchissait-il à la façon dont il allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Finalement, le Japonais repris la parole après un moment de calme.

– Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier il y a trois ans. Alors merci.

Hwoarang posa un regard étonné sur son rival. Il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé.

– En fait, c'est toujours toi qui bouges pour moi, s'amusa Jin, incapable de soutenir le regard sombre du rouquin.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

– J'aime pas les combats déloyaux, c'est pour ça que je suis intervenu à l'époque.

– Et aujourd'hui ?

– Je voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'abîme.

Jin releva les yeux, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres.

– Hm, possessif en plus ?

Le jeune Coréen s'empourpra violemment.

– Mais non ! Se récria t-il.

Jin pouffa de rire. Il avait vu le garçon rougir deux fois en l'espace de quelques heures, c'était trop drôle.

– Bref. Voilà toute l'histoire. Je me suis aperçu que ma chambre avait été cambriolée, et qu'un truc bizarre faisait bip-bip sous mon lit. J'ai décidé de m'inquiéter quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait un affichage digital annonçant qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes, j'ai quitté la chambre d'hôtel. Et bizarrement, tout l'étage était vide.

– Tu penses à un coup monté ?

– Ca ne serait pas la première fois. Je ne sais pas si ça a vraiment sauté. C'était peut-être du poison… Qui sait ?

Hwoarang hocha doucement la tête. Il ne pensait pas Jin capable de le mener en bateau à ce point, ce n'était pas son genre. Il disait probablement la vérité (ou était persuadé de sa bêtise, au choix), et lui-même ne se trouvait pas dans une situation très brillante. Mais sa curiosité était piquée au vif concernant ce que Jin lui avait dit au sujet du Devil Gene. Il décida donc de tenter sa chance et de poser la question.

– On dit que Kazuya Mishima change de forme quand il est contrôlé par le démon. Toi aussi ?

Jin sembla pris de cours par la question. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses de la part de Hwoarang, mais pas à ce genre de questions.

– ... Je ne suis pas sûr. Je crois. Quand Devil prend totalement le contrôle, je ne vois plus rien, je ne suis plus responsable de rien.

– Ah ?

– Je crois que mon père a réussi à fusionner plus ou moins avec le démon. Mais les rumeurs disent qu'il a fait un pacte avec lui. Moi, je n'ai rien demandé. Une fois que Devil prend le dessus, il fait ce qu'il veut… C'est comme s'il fallait qu'il s'épuise assez pour que je revienne. Alors le monstre prend ce qu'il veut et repart quand il a fini… Je suppose.

« Le monstre ».

Hwoarang eut pour la première fois un aperçu de l'aversion profonde que Jin éprouvait envers lui-même. Il ne s'y attendait pas. C'était presque un aveu que le jeune Kazama venait de lui faire et il n'en était probablement même pas conscient. Le rouquin, dans un élan de compassion, se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jin qui gardait les yeux baissés.

– Heihachi Mishima ne te trouvera pas ici.

Jin leva lentement ses yeux noirs pour rencontrer le regard brun de son habituel rival. Rival qui jusque là l'avait plus aidé et avait été plus soucieux de lui que sa famille paternelle.

– Tu… Comptes me garder ?

– J'ai des petits soucis de temps à autres, mais tu verras, t'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer. Et puis t'as un autre endroit où aller ? Chez Ling Xiaoyu ?

– Non… Je risquerai d'attirer l'attention des Mishima sur elle. C'est trop dangereux… Pour toi aussi, murmura Jin en plongeant de nouveau dans l'admiration de ses pieds.

– Fais pas cette tête, Kazama. Je suis un grand garçon. Je sais me battre.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais faire face à une armée ?

– Et toi ?

– J'pourrai toujours me transformer en monstre et les manger, souffla Jin, presque amusé par sa boutade.

– Oui, au pire tu feras ça. Bon, allez, c'est pas l'tout mais je vais prendre une douche, je t'ai supporté toute la nuit alors je l'ai bien mérité.

– Je t'ai vraiment empêché de dormir ?

– Ouais. T'avais de la fièvre… Mais ce matin t'as plus rien.

– Dis merci à Devil.

– On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie Jin-Jin !

– Jin-Jin ? Répéta le jeune homme quasiment horrifié.

– Ca te va teeeeeeellement bien ! Ricana Hwoarang en disparaissant dans la salle de bain. ET NE MATE PAS !

– Les gamins ne m'intéressent pas, rétorqua Jin, sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme relèverait.

– Où est-ce que tu as vu un gamin, hm ? Demanda Hwoarang d'une voix basse, langoureusement appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jean qui tombait _très_ bas sur les hanches.

Jin leva les yeux au ciel. Hwoarang s'esclaffa de nouveau, réintégrant la salle de bain en chantonnant avec un déhanché particulièrement provoquant.

– I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat, poor pussy, poor pussycat !

– N'importe quoi... Souffla Jin, un sourire aux lèvres malgré tout face aux pitreries du garçon.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Hwoarang émergeait de sa douche, un jean toujours aussi moulant et pas fermé sur les fesses, torse nu délicieusement musclé. Une sonnerie retentit alors, le faisant sursauter. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il avait un téléphone.

Localisant l'appareil enterré sous un tas de fringues d'une propreté toute relative, il décrocha. C'était Steve.

– Ouais ?

– _Salut, ça va ?_

– Ca peut aller… Pourquoi t'appelles ?

– _Oh, je suis vexé. Mais pour te passer un p'tit coucou !_

– Te moque pas de moi va !

– _Je plaisante. Je fais une 'tite soirée ce soir, ça vous dit ?_

– Ben, faut voir avec Kazama.

– _Vous vous êtes pas entretués ? Impressionnant._

– Nan.

– _Hm, alors… C'est un bon coup ?_

– STEVE !

– _Je rigooooooole ! _Ricana le boxeur de l'autre côté de la ligne_. Bon, allez, rendez-vous ce soir comme d'hab', t'amène quoi tu veux boire !_

– Okay, à ce soir.

– _Bye mon chou. Et pas d'bêtises !_

– Pff, lâcha Hwoarang en raccrochant. C'était l'autre abruti. Il fait une fête ce soir, ça te dit ?

Jin hésita.

– Je ne sais pas…

– Allez Kazama, te fais pas prier, avec un peu de chance, si je saoule assez Steve il va nous faire la tortue[S11] .

– La _tortue_ ?

– Oui, oui la tortue ! Tu verras c'est à se pisser dessus !

Jin haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait voir ça… Il n'arriverait probablement pas à se détendre. Ce n'était pas vraiment son monde, la fête et les rires. Lui c'était plutôt l'entraînement et la fuite. Bref, une vie palpitante mais pas très drôle. Il sentit quelque chose lui arriver en pleine figure. Etonné, il regarda Hwoarang qui venait de lui balancer sa serviette mouillée au visage avec un sourire amusé.

– Souris Kazama ! Alors, comment je vais me fringuer ce soir… Un jean troué ? Pour changer ! Hm… Et toi ?

– Quoi moi ?

– Fais pas la gueule, je te laisse pas le choix, ça te fera pas de mal de sortir un peu.

– Jusque là, je m'en passais très bien, rétorqua Jin, peu amène.

– C'est pour ça qu'on dirait que tu vas te pendre ?

Jin ouvrit la bouche pour lui asséner une réplique cinglante mais à sa surprise, il ne trouva rien de vraiment solide à lui rétorquer. Hwoarang sourit doucement et s'assit à côté de lui.

– Ecoute Kazama, comme je suis dans mon jour de générosité, j'te propose un truc. On y va, et si tu ne te sens vraiment pas de rester, on repartira, okay ?

Il se doutait bien que Jin n'était pas très à l'aise avec les gens en général. Un peu à sa façon. Lui cachait son angoisse en tapant du pied et en faisant plus de bruit que les autres. Jin préférait se terrer dans un coin en attendant que l'orage passe. Il comprenait. Chacun gérait ses inquiétudes comme il pouvait. Il s'ébroua pour chasser ses pensées et reporta son attention sur son compagnon.

– Kazama ?

– Jin.

– Quoi ?

– Mon prénom c'est Jin.

Le regard sombre de Hwoarang s'adoucit légèrement.

– Okay… Jin. Ben viens, on va aller faire des courses pour ce soir.

La journée s'écoula relativement paisiblement, à savoir sans heurts majeurs, jusqu'aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. C'est-à-dire, approximativement l'heure où Hwoarang tentait de persuader Jin d'enfiler des vêtements un peu plus adaptés à la situation.

– Non c'est hors de question !

– Alleeeezzz !!!! En plus, il y a aura des filles, sois sympa !

– Non.

– Kazama t'es chiant !

Jin se fendit d'un rictus amusé.

– Je sais.

– Tu lui reproches quoi à mon jean ? Demanda Hwoarang en examinant le pantalon qu'il essayait désespérément de faire enfiler à son rival.

– Je commence par où ? La taille, les trous ? Hwoarang, je ne rentre même pas dedans.

– J'ai un chausse-pied, rétorqua l'interpellé.

Jin eut un claquement de langue agacé mais accepta tout de même d'essayer le vêtement. En fait, il rentrait dedans… Il était plus large qu'Hwoarang mais ça allait. Dommage pour lui, le jean était terriblement moulant, ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination. En plus c'était un pantalon à la taille très basse… A croire que le rouquin collectionnait les vêtements provocants. Il grogna et sortit de la salle de bain où il s'était réfugié, prêt à affronter le regard perçant du jeune homme qui l'attendait de pied ferme devant son armoire, dans la chambre.

Il poussa la porte. Hwoarang se retourna, un « ah, quand même ! » sur le bout des lèvres mais s'arrêta net. Jin Kazama était devant lui, torse nu, plus beau que jamais, un jean scrupuleusement déchiré en quelques endroits bien étudiés… Par exemple le haut de la cuisse. Hwoarang s'efforça de remonter sa mâchoire fracassée au sol, essuyant au passage la bave qui lui dégoulinait sur le menton, et de remettre son cerveau sur des rails plus solides. Et DROITS.

« Erreur dans le système… Redémarrage en cours… Problème de refroidissement dans le processeur. Woah, chaud, chaud, chaud… »

– Euh… Ben tu vois que tu rentres dedans.

– Pff. Tu parles. On dirait un gigolo… Ou toi.

– C'est tout le but de la manœuvre mon cher ! Dit l'ancien voyou en souriant, les yeux brillants. Pis d'abord, moi j'suis canon[S12] !

Jin était sexy en diable avec ce jean sciemment découpé à quelques endroits stratégiques. Hwoarang décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et lui tendit un des seuls vêtements habillés qu'il possédait et qu'il ne portait quasiment jamais, une chemise rouge sang. Ca jurait avec ses cheveux d'un vif roux-orangé.

– Nan, sans rire, t'as pas autre chose ? J'ai l'air stupide, murmura Jin en essayant désespérément de remonter son pantalon un peu plus haut sur ses hanches.

Hwoarang leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la pudeur de Jin.

– Mais c'est pas un balais que t'as dans le cul Kazama, c'est la tour Eiffel !

– Quoi ?

– Tu rentres dedans, tu respires et tu peux t'asseoir sans faire exploser les coutures alors tais-toi et mets ça !

Jin saisit la chemise à contrecoeur. Au moins, elle était assez longue pour dissimuler ce que son jean ne dissimulait pas.

– Ben voilà, t'es mignon comme un cœur comme ça ! Se moqua gentiment Hwoarang.

– Nan, je veux pas y aller.

– Ah tais-toi ! Maintenant vire et INTERDICTION de te changer. De toute façon, tes fringues sont sales. Laisse-moi me saper.

Jin sortit de la pièce, laissant le rouquin se changer comme il le souhaitait. Il ne tarda pas à reparaître vêtu d'un jean odieusement moulant (pire que le sien) et d'un tee-shirt sans manche assez révélateur.

– Allez, on y va ! Dit Hwoarang en attrapant un sac rempli de boissons et de nourriture d'une main et le poignet de Jin de l'autre avant que ce dernier ne puisse changer d'avis.

Ils se rendirent donc chez Steve. Une fois chez lui, c'est-à-dire de l'autre côté de la rue, Steve ouvrit la porte sur un appartement où quelques personnes faisaient déjà la fête.

– On est en retard ?

– Vouip ! Non, en fait, ils sont arrivés en avance.

Steve les salua chaleureusement avant de les faire entrer, présentant rapidement Jin à certains de ses amis tandis que Hwoarang investissait déjà la cuisine pour déposer ses achats. Puis il entendit une voix suraiguë résonner dans le salon.

– JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Où t'étais je t'ai cherché partouuuuuuuut !

– Ah… Salut Xiaoyu…

Le Coréen jeta un coup d'œil pour observer la scène. La jeune chinoise était pendue au cou de Jin dont la figure semblait s'allonger comme un bout de guimauve resté trop longtemps au soleil. Hwoarang savait qu'ils étaient proches, mais s'étonnait d'une telle réaction. Une fois qu'il eut décroché Ling Xiaoyu de son cou et salué les autres personnes qu'il connaissait à savoir Julia Chang et Christie Monteiro, il rejoignit Hwoarang qui regagnait justement la petite fête pour lui souffler quelque chose.

– Aide-moi… Y a Xiaoyu. Elle va me coller !

– Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ?

– C'est pas le problème, mais j'vais la mettre en danger !

– Et moi alors ? Demanda Hwoarang avec une moue boudeuse.

– Toi c'est pas pareil, t'es une teigne.

– Une teigne ? Mais il me traite de champignon ! Steeeeeeeeeeeeeve ! JIN IL M'A TRAITE DE CHAMPIGNON !

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu me parles de champignon ? Tu l'as fumé ouais !

– Steeeeeeeeve !

– Ah ta gueule hein !

– Mangez-moi mangez-moi mangez-moouuaaa ! Mangez-moi mangez-moi mangez-m… Aieuh !

– J'ai dit TA GUEULE AVEC TON CHAMPIGNON ! Il a bouffé du lion ou quoi ? Demanda Steve en reprenant son trophée qui comptait maintenant une bosse de plus à son actif.

Il avait un trophée sportif spécial taper-Hwoarang-quand-Hwoarang-est-débile. Et Steve tapait fort. Maintenant le trophée partageait ses bosses avec Hwoarang. Pour un peu, on aurait pu leur donner un nom !

Passablement énervé, le rouquin venait de passer en mode « j'ai pas encore bu mais j'vais vous pourrir ». Autant dire que la soirée risquait d'être épuisante. Et accessoirement, à mourir de rire. Steve éclata de rire, il avait invité quelques amis à lui aussi, pour que la fête soit complète.

Jin attrapa son compagnon d'infortune par le bras, ancrant un regard suppliant dans ses yeux couleur cola pétillant.

– Hwoarang…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je ne veux pas… C'est dangereux pour elle, il faut l'éloigner de moi, il faut qu'elle disparaisse !

– Je peux la tuer si tu veux, je demanderai à Steve de la faire cuire pour le barbec' de demain.

– Hwoarang !

La panique qui transpirait dans la voix de Jin alerta finalement le rouquin qui reprit son sérieux et qui l'entraîna un peu à l'écart des autres. Il s'adossa à la porte de la cuisine et le regarda calmement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Allez, crache le morceau.

Jin sembla s'effondrer sous le poids d'un fardeau invisible.

– Xiaoyu… Il faudrait… Je ne sais pas moi, qu'elle m'oublie, qu'elle arrête de s'intéresser à moi.

– Quoi, c'est une histoire de harcèlement sexuel ?

– Nan ! Grogna Jin en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Et bien quoi, explique-moi.

– On est amis… Mais quand j'ai disparu de la circulation elle m'a cherché partout, elle a failli me trouver. Elle côtoie de trop près Heihachi pour que je puisse la voir sans me faire de souci. Il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour la tuer. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

– Tu veux quoi, Jin ?

– Aide-moi…

– Tu veux que j'aille lui dire de te foutre la paix ?

Jin secoua la tête avec véhémence. Non, surtout pas. Il voulait l'éloigner pour qu'elle ne craigne aucune menace par sa faute. Il ne voulait pas la blesser pour autant.

– Quoi alors ?!

– Je ne sais pas ! Gémit Jin en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

– Je peux pas deviner à ta place. Et je vois pas en quoi je pourrai t'aider. Surtout moi.

– S'il te plait ?

– Waouw, je rêve, Jin Kazama m'a dit « s'il te plait ».

– J't'ai même dit merci.

– J'ai sauvé tes fesses.

– Mouais… Ben je te demande de sauver celles de Xiaoyu, tu peux le faire ?

– Hm, ça pourrait être intéressant, elle a de jolies fesses… Tu m'payes combien ?

– Hwoarang !

– D'accord, pour toi ce sera gratuit et… Une nuit d'amour torride.

– Quôa ?

– Je plaisante.

« Quoique… »

– Bon écoute Jin, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, sans la tuer, sans lui faire de mal, c'est ça que tu veux en fait ? T'es presque mignon.

Jin grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en fourrageant dans ses cheveux de jais. Hwoarang soupira et s'étira, contemplant déjà ses actions futures pour que Jin puisse enfin esquiver Xiaoyu… Il sourit. Ce ne devrait pas être très difficile. Au pire, il la prendrait entre quatre yeux et lui expliquerait calmement et clairement ce que Jin attendait d'elle. Ling Xiaoyu était jeune, parfois impulsive mais loin d'être stupide. Elle comprendrait. Il n'aurait qu'à insister un peu sur les sentiments larmoyants et le tour serait joué.

Finalement, il ébouriffa la tignasse noire de Jin et sortit de la cuisine un sourire aux lèvres, pour continuer la fête.

– Allez, bouge tes fesses Kazama !

Jin souffla et le suivit, un peu soulagé de lui avoir parlé. Après tout, Hwoarang était la seule personne après Xiaoyu qu'il connaissait ici.

La soirée battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot et la musique était assourdissante. A un certain moment de la soirée, Steve et Hwoarang avaient entamé une danse collé serré des plus suggestives, un verre de tequila dans chaque main en chantant sur une musique techno-pop complètement stupide mais ô combien divertissante.

– Ma-ia-hii ! Ma-ia-huu ! Ma-ia-hoo ! Ma-ia-haa haaaaaaaaa[S13] !

– MORTS DE RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE !

– NUMA NUMA YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Ils s'effondrèrent en tas vers six heures du matin, sur le sol couvert de miettes et confettis en tout genre de Steve. Julia éclata d'un rire clair et sonore en voyant le jeune boxeur s'affaler de tout son long, se cognant la tête dans le coin de la table dans le processus.

– Aieuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

– Deux cents neurones de moins pour Steevy !

– M'appelle pas Steevy[S14] ! Gémit le blond en lançant un coup de poing à Hwoarang qui esquiva sans grandes difficultés.

Ratant son coup, Steve plongea la tête la première sur les genoux de Xiaoyu.

– Wouuuuuuups !

– Steve, t'es complètement raide !

– On dirait un cheval qu'a raté une haie[S15] ! Lança Julia.

– Vu la taille de Steve, c'est plutôt un poney, renchérit Hwoarang qui se gondolait déjà à sa propre vanne.

– Un PONEY ?! S'écria Steve, outré. Ah ! Si j'avais une dignité, j'me draperai dedans[S16] !

– Steve, regarde-moi dans les yeux et JURE-MOI que tu sais ce que tu fais ! Demanda Christie.

– Mais ouiiiiii ! Je te JUUUUUUUURE que je sais ce que je fais[S17] ! Enfin j'crois, dit Steve avec un sourire qui menaçait de faire le tour de son visage.

Jin se mit à rire, recevant soudainement Hwoarang sur l'estomac.

– Mais t'es lourd !

– Meuh non !

Pendant que Christie et Julia partageaient une blague sans doute hilarante à propos de leur éligibilité probable pour le poste de Président des Etats-Unis (à partir d'un certain degré d'alcool dans le sang, bizarrement tout devient hilarant[S18] …), Hwoarang rampa à la hauteur de Jin, reposant sa tête sur son ventre pour somnoler quelques instants. Inconsciemment, Jin se mit à tripoter une mèche de cheveux rougeoyants. Le Coréen se redressa finalement au bout de quelques minutes, tiré de sa léthargie en fanfare par un éclat de rire particulièrement perçant de Julia. Il releva la tête pour examiner la scène. Julia et Steve se marraient comme des baleines à propos d'il ne savait pas trop quoi pendant que Xiaoyu faisait le clown avec un torchon sur la tête et que Christie se tenait les côtes en se gondolant comme pas permis.

Amusé par la contagieuse bonne humeur de ses compagnons quelques peu imbibés, Hwoarang se redressa et bascula sur le ventre pour contempler Jin, allongé de tout son long, l'air détendu. C'était rare que le jeune homme soit relaxé. Il détailla les courbes de son corps d'un air appréciateur. Le jean qu'il lui avait fait enfilé de force lui allait terriblement bien. Bien sûr, comme Jin comptait quelques kilos de muscles de plus que lui, le pantalon moulait ses jambes musclées comme jamais. La chemise rouge lâchement boutonnée baillait sur son épaule, dénudant sa peau pâle sous laquelle jouait des muscles puissants. Quelques mèches noires caressaient ses joues légèrement colorées par l'alcool et la chaleur.

A croquer.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… Hwoarang se coula près de lui, passant discrètement au-dessus de son corps athlétique en le frôlant presque imperceptiblement. Jin ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard directement dans celui de Hwoarang.

Le rouquin se contenta de lui dédier un sourire plein de dents.

– Tu veux te débarrasser de Ling, hm ?

Jin haussa un sourcil.

Hwoarang sourit de plus belle, se rapprochant encore et s'empara brusquement des lèvres de Jin en un baiser doux et brûlant. D'abord surpris, Jin eut un léger sursaut puis sentant une main du jeune homme se glisser dans ses cheveux, il se détendit et accepta l'étreinte, levant sa main droite pour rencontrer la taille mince de Hwoarang. Il entendit vaguement des exclamations de surprise sur sa droite. Les autres avaient dû remarquer leur manège.

– Oooooooooooooh !

– T'étais au courant ? Interrogea la voix Christie.

– Euh… Ouais ! J'vous l'avais pas dit ? Improvisa Steve en éclatant de rire.

Hwoarang rompit le baiser à ce moment précis, le rouge aux joues. Jin lui sourit, passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira de nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser du Coréen avait un goût piquant d'alcool mêlé des bonbons au citron qu'il grignotait tout le temps. Délicieux. Jin remonta sa main sous le tee-shirt ultra près du corps de Hwoarang, traçant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts avant de redescendre pour caresser la courbe de ses fesses puis de ses cuisses.

– Hey ! Pas sur ma moquette !

Hwoarang se redressa puis vola de nouveau un baiser à Jin.

– T'as raison Steve, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Jin. La moquette ça brûle. Un lit, c'est beaucoup mieux.

Jin sentit la température ambiante augmenter soudainement. A côté d'eux, les filles étaient parties dans un petit cri appréciateur avant de piquer un nouveau fou rire hystérique.

– Woooow !

Hwoarang gratifia Jin d'un sourire carnassier avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

– Si tu ne fais rien, je vais te violer ici et maintenant. Devant tout le monde, souffla t-il, faisant glisser sa langue sur la peau sensible de Jin tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Jin frissonna violemment, étouffant de justesse un gémissement.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Souffla t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

– Lève-toi, rentrons, et on pourra faire l'amour toute la nuit…

Jin s'empourpra puis tout se passa très vite. Il se souvenait juste de l'empreinte brûlante qu'avait laissé la main de Hwoarang sur son poignet quand il l'avait entraîné chez lui, quittant précipitamment Steve et les autres filles avec un rapide salut pour se retrouver chez le Coréen, seuls.

Hwoarang le poussa contre en mur en se jetant sur lui pour réclamer ses lèvres. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait. C'était Jin Kazama, son rival qu'il était en train d'embrasser avidement contre le mur de son salon. Son rival qui avait un corps à damner, était consentant et qui répondait de façon plus que favorable à ses avances pour le moins tentantes. Jin fit courir ses mains le long de son dos solide avant de les faire aller le long de la ceinture de son compagnon avec un semblant de taquinerie.

Hwoarang s'arracha finalement à son étreinte et l'emmena dans sa chambre, fermant les rideaux d'un geste vif avant de s'en retourner à sa préoccupation principale, à savoir le jeune homme qui attendait tranquillement derrière lui, une certaine tension cependant évidente dans ses yeux. Il sourit doucement et attrapa sa main pour le pousser sur le lit. Jin atterrit gracieusement sur le matelas, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes. Hwoarang l'imita, se coulant contre lui avec des mouvements félins, laissant à Jin le temps de se dérober s'il le souhaitait. Jin se contenta d'ancrer son regard dans le sien, attendant patiemment que le Coréen fasse le premier pas. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Hwoarang lui dédia un sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux hérissés de gel tandis que l'autre se glissait sous sa chemise. Jin quémanda ses lèvres pour un baiser, les muscles de ses épaules irradiés de tension malgré les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

– Détends-toi… Ca va ?

Jin ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, se forçant à soulager la raideur qui s'était installée dans sa nuque et ses épaules.

– Ca va.

Hwoarang sourit de nouveau, se serrant contre lui en dégrafant habilement la chemise du jeune homme d'une main pour enfin avoir accès au torse ferme et musclé de son rival. Jin soupira sous ses caresses, s'abandonnant aux gestes tendres de Hwoarang qui se donnait à cœur joie d'explorer son corps. Leurs étreintes se firent plus passionnées, et bientôt Hwoarang se redressa pour débarrasser Jin de sa tenue devenue bien trop encombrante. A genoux entre ses jambes, il défit sa ceinture et lui ôta son pantalon et son boxer.

– Je te laisse tes chaussettes ? C'est trop sexy, taquina Hwoarang.

– Pff !

Le rouquin continua à pouffer de rire en le débarrassant de ses derniers vêtements puis se redressa, le contemplant avec un regard empli d'envie et de désir. Il était magnifique. Pourquoi diable ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ? Le type qu'il poursuivait sans cesse pour avoir une revanche était un vrai canon, d'une gentillesse extrême malgré le lourd fardeau émotionnel qu'il avait sur les épaules et c'était un combattant hors pair.

Il était parfait.

Hwoarang allait se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser mais suspendit ses gestes quand il vit Jin s'empourprer plus que de raison et détourner le regard, apparemment gêné. Il se serra contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux.

– Jin ?

– Euh… J'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme...

– Ho ? C'est un scoop ! Plaisanta Hwoarang en riant.

Jin se renfrogna en affichant une moue boudeuse tandis que son amant calmait ses éclats de rire.

– Bon, je m'arrête et je te laisse méditer alors ?

Jin retourna la situation, plaquant Hwoarang sous lui, s'installant confortablement sur son corps.

– N'y compte pas. J'ai vingt de frustration sexuelle refoulée alors t'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber !

Hwoarang lui dédia un sourire malicieux.

– Ah… Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant…

– Ah, tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

– Impatient ?

– T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit à l'instant ?

– Hm… Que tu as vingt ans de frustration sexuelle derrière toi ?

Décidément, Hwoarang était d'humeur bien joueuse ce soir. Jin grogna et l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné qui accessoirement eut pour effet de le faire taire. Les caresses s'intensifièrent, devenant plus passionnées au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Hwoarang ne délaissait pas ses lèvres plus d'un instant, découvrant son corps dans une étreinte possessive et brûlante. Jin poussa un soupir de plaisir lorsque les mains expertes du rouquin entourèrent son membre gonflé, bien vite remplacées par ses lèvres. Un cri étouffé s'éleva dans la chambre obscure. Le jeune homme brun se laissait aller à un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant et Hwoarang semblait ravi des râles qu'il arrachait à son amant, bien décidé à le faire profiter de tout son savoir-faire en la matière. Il prépara longuement son amant à le recevoir sans aucune douleur, puis le moment venu, le pénétra avec lenteur, attentif à ses moindres réactions. Une douleur fugace passa sur les traits de Jin, rapidement remplacée par une expression de plaisir intense. Hwoarang se mordit la lèvre pour s'exhorter au self-contrôle mais le visage de son amant baigné de lumière nocturne et au comble du ravissement faillit le faire défaillir, tout comme le plaisir qui l'assaillait. Il glissa ses mains sur son corps parfait, ne quittant jamais son visage du regard et entama de longs va-et-vient en lui, toujours soucieux de ses plus tendres émotions, ses plus intimes demandes.

Ils s'assouvirent ensemble dans un maelström de plaisir, un cri qui s'élevant à l'unisson dans la nuit[S19] .

La tension retomba lentement entre souffle coupé et respiration haletante. Hwoarang glissa sa main sur le visage baigné de sueur de son amant pantelant. Jin posa ses yeux noirs sur lui et ils éclatèrent brusquement de rire. La soirée avait été complètement démente et insensée et pourtant si parfaite.

La chaleur dans la chambre était presque insupportable suite à leurs ébats et Hwoarang se laissa tomber de son lit pour filer prendre une douche rapide et fraîche en espérant faire retomber la température ambiante, quasiment suffocante. Jin l'imita rapidement et dû se résoudre à subir une seconde fois les assauts du Coréen sous le jet d'eau qui commençait à tourner glacial. Le brun éjecta rapidement son amant de la salle de bain dans un éclat de rire avant de le rejoindre sur le lit où celui-ci s'était effondré, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

L'ambiance légère s'évapora peu à peu pour laisser place à une douce torpeur dans laquelle les deux hommes s'abîmèrent avec sérénité. Jin commençait à somnoler quand deux bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille. Son corps se raidit d'instinct, ses muscles se tendirent.

– ... T'es une vraie bouillotte et je me les caille en fait.

Jin faillit sourire. Il lui avait donné la même excuse vaseuse le premier matin où il s'était réveillé en sa compagnie.

– ... T'aime pas ?

– Si.

– Tant mieux, souffla Hwoarang en effleurant de ses lèvres l'épaule de Jin sur laquelle il reposa doucement sa tête.

– Bonne nuit Hwoarang.

– ... Merci. Bonne nuit… Jin… Murmura le jeune homme en se serrant un peu plus contre le dos brûlant du combattant maudit.

Il avait été décidé que Jin resterait pour le moment vivre chez son rival de toujours. Enfin… Hwoarang avait proclamé que Kazama restait chez lui et si t'es pas content c'est le même tarif, tu veux qu'on s'batte ?

Jin s'était même laissé allé à rire, un évènement assez rare pour le jeune homme habituellement si timide. Ils étaient chez Steve ce jour-là, Christie et Xiaoyu étaient également présentes pour une soirée autour d'une pizza. Xiaoyu avait elle aussi acquiescé à l'idée de Hwoarang. Personne ne songerait à chercher Jin Kazama, héritier légitime de la Mishima Zaibatsu dans le quartier populaire d'une grande ville et qui plus est chez son plus grand rival, un Coréen déserteur.

Quelques jours plus tard, suite à l'installation de Jin chez lui, trois coups furent frappés à la porte de l'appartement du rouquin. Hwoarang étant sous la douche, Jin se décida tout de même à aller ouvrir, c'était peut-être Steve. A peine eut-il ouvert le battant que quelqu'un força le passage, le plaquant contre le mur.

– Où est Hwoarang ?!

– Pas là ! Rétorqua instinctivement Jin en évaluant la situation.

Plusieurs types. Armés. Un gang ? Il pouvait distinguer un emblème commun sur les vestes. Un rapace ? Il ne voyait pas avec certitude. Il se doutait bien que le petit groupe aimable comme une porte de prison qui venait de forcer l'entrée de l'appartement venait dans le but unique de rencontrer Hwoarang et d'en découdre avec lui. Manque de chance, il faudrait aussi compter avec lui.

– Hey Kazama, c'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Appela une voix familière.

« Merde. »

Il devait agir avant que le Coréen ne fasse irruption dans l'entrée vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette comme à son habitude, d'un jean s'il était chanceux.

– C'est quoi votre problème ? Interrogea Jin d'une voix dangereusement basse en repoussant sans difficulté son agresseur, faisant barrage de son corps pour les empêcher d'entrer dans la pièce principale.

– Ta gueule ! T'es qui toi[S20] ? Il est où l'autre ?

Jin ne répondit rien. Il allait devoir montrer les dents si ça continuait car la situation menaçait de mal tourner. Comme il l'avait prévu, Hwoarang venait aux nouvelles, mais il avait de la chance : le rouquin avait prit le temps de passer des vêtements. Une lueur d'animosité étincela brièvement dans ses yeux bruns lorsque son regard se posa sur les quatre types qui squattaient son entrée.

C'étaient eux qui l'avaient poursuivi dans toute la ville deux jours auparavant, juste avant sa rencontre avec Kazama. Décidément, ils n'avaient vraiment rien à faire de leur vie pour le harceler de la sorte.

– Jin, ça va ?

L'interpellé se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour toute réponse.

– Ah t'es là connard ! Glapit un des types en se jetant sur lui.

Jin n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, juste celui d'intercepter le deuxième homme qui menaçait de suivre l'exemple du premier. Hworang l'avait envoyé au tapis d'une projection et le dérouillait consciencieusement. Jin se contentait d'esquiver les coups et d'empêcher les autres de sauter à la gorge du Coréen. Trop tard. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y avait d'autres racailles dans le couloir, dissimulés derrière la porte. Submergé par le nombre, Jin put clairement distinguer un cri de douleur qu'il identifia comme étant la voix du rouquin.

– Hwoarang !

Une plainte lui répondit. Jin sentit qu'il ne se contrôlerait bientôt plus, en proie à une rage qui s'intensifiait un peu plus au fil des secondes. Sa vision était en train de s'obscurcir peu à peu, menaçant de le plonger dans les ténèbres. Il prit un coup violent à la tempe qui le fit tituber. Il ne voulait pas céder à Devil sans savoir s'il serait capable de se contrôler. Mais laisser le démon prendre le contrôle de son corps comme il le lui demandait, le lui _ordonnait_ à l'instant présent c'était une chance de sauver la vie de Hwoarang. Un coup de feu partit. Jin abandonna.

Un hurlement guttural s'éleva dans l'appartement et deux types furent projetés avec une force sans pitié contre le mur du fond.

– Putain de DIEU ! Mais c'est quoi ÇA?

– On s'en fout, tire ! TIRE ! TIRE !

Des lèvres sombres s'étirèrent pour découvrir deux canines acérées. Il n'avait que faire des balles. Son corps n'était pas mortel sous cette forme. Le démon s'avança. La chemise que portait Jin avait été déchirée par l'apparition de deux immenses ailes noires qui s'étendaient dans son dos, menaçantes. La créature saisit un des hommes qui étaient armé, lui confisquant son arme qu'il réduisit en poussière d'une simple pression de la main. Un type hurla. Hwoarang reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, sonné. Il avait pris un mauvais coup à l'arrière du crâne et sa tête le lançait horriblement. Même ouvrir les yeux lui était pénible, mais il devait savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes, forçant sur sa vue pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Au début, son cerveau refusa d'enregistrer correctement l'information et de l'assimiler. Puis il comprit.

Jin venait de se transformer. Et il était en train de tabasser un des voyous sans aucune retenue.

Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, ni pour ses agresseurs, ni pour lui.

« – _On dit que Kazuya Mishima change de forme quand il est contrôlé par le démon. Toi aussi ?_

– _... Je ne suis pas sûr. Je crois. Quand Devil prend totalement le contrôle, je ne vois plus rien, je ne suis plus responsable de rien._ »

Il avait maintenant réponse à sa question. Jin se transformait effectivement quand il laissait la place à Devil.

_Je ne suis plus responsable de rien._

S'il n'arrivait pas à ramener Jin à la raison, il aurait dû mal : primo, à rester en vie ; secundo, à expliquer à la police la provenance des cadavres démembrés qui joncheraient le sol de son salon. Ceci dit, une fois mort, la police serait le dernier de ses soucis. Les autres membres du gang avaient filé, traumatisés à vie par l'horreur qu'ils venaient de voir apparaître sous leurs yeux. Des cornes, des dents, d'étranges tatouages noirs qui serpentaient sur son corps et son front, ses mains transformées en serres sans merci trempées dans le sang de ses ennemis. Il ressemblait à une idole barbare. Hwoarang frissonna quand le regard du démon se posa sur lui.

Ses yeux. Même ses yeux, d'une couleur ébène si douce pourtant, s'étaient métamorphosés. Les yeux qui le fixaient à présent n'avaient plus rien d'humain. L'iris était devenu d'un blanc phosphorescent livide et malsain. Des yeux de démon.

– Jin…

Le démon pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, goguenard. Il était enragé, Hwoarang pouvait le sentir d'ici. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Kazama perde le contrôle ?! Hwoarang tenta de se relever mais sentit une poigne de fer s'abattre sur sa nuque et le remettre sur ses pieds. Il gémit.

– Jin… Arrête ! S'il te plait ! JIN !

Jin allait probablement lui arracher la tête si ça continuait. Mort peu glorieuse et très douloureuse en soit. Il devait ramener Jin… Ce devait être possible de forcer le démon à se résorber, seulement il ne savait pas comment faire.

« – _Une fois que Devil prend le dessus, il fait ce qu'il veut… C'est comme s'il fallait qu'il s'épuise assez pour que je revienne._ »

Affaiblir Devil peut-être ? Dans sa position, à savoir plaqué contre un mur avec une entité démoniaque qui le tenait à la gorge, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

– Tu me fais mal !

Hworang se sentait défaillir. L'air commençait à lui manquer et accessoirement à ne plus oxygéner son petit cerveau déjà bien atteint. Bientôt il s'évanouirait sans doute, à la merci du monstre qu'était devenu son amant. Amant démoniaque qui en profiterait certainement pour le manger tout crû et sans sel. Il se débattit, tentant désespérément de se défaire de la prise du démon. Il était terriblement puissant.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Hurla Hwoarang en désespoir de cause. Ma mort ?! JIN REVIENS !

– Toi.

– Quoi ?

– C'est toi que je veux.

Malgré sa situation peu reluisante, Hwoarang sentit ses joues s'empourprer violemment et il déglutit difficilement. Le démon avait desserré légèrement son étreinte sur son cou et s'était penché sur lui en découvrant ses canines en un rictus narquois.

Que devait-il faire ?

– Moi ?

Dans un sursaut de lucidité (ou de stupidité, au choix), il repoussa Devil et retourna la situation, plaquant le démon contre le mur en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il sentit une langue darder entre les canines de Jin et approfondit le baiser qui se fit plus passionné.

Un grognement appréciateur s'échappa de la gorge du démon et Hwoarang pressa son corps contre le sien, désormais plus massif qu'à l'accoutumée. Jin rompit le baiser, et balaya la pièce d'un geste de la main. Les voyous s'étaient relevés tant bien que mal et s'étaient enfuis tant qu'ils étaient encore en vie pendant qu'il s'en prenait à Hwoarang. Avec un peu de chance, le monstre le tuerait, et ça les arrangerait bien. La porte d'entrée claqua, se refermant par la force d'un mouvement invisible. Hwoarang sentit une angoisse sourde lui tordre l'estomac mais se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas un combat que le démon voulait et cela l'arrangeait. Il ne serait pas capable de résister à Jin métamorphosé vu son état. Il se laissa entraîner par Jin, s'abandonnant à son étreinte.

Jin ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il faisait sombre, la nuit semblait commencer à tomber à l'heure du crépuscule. Il était épuisé et avait terriblement mal au crâne. Il était allongé, nu, sur un lit qu'il eut d'abord du mal à reconnaître. La chambre de Hwoarang. Ca lui revenait maintenant. Où était le rouquin ? Il se redressa, regardant à côté de lui. Hwoarang était à côté de lui.

Il sentit un cri d'horreur se coincer dans sa gorge.

Le jeune homme était inconscient et immobile, recroquevillé en position fœtale, son corps nu couvert d'éraflures et de multiples traces de coups. Il y avait du sang partout, des traces rouges qui brunissaient en séchant partout sur les draps… Sur ses mains !

Qu'avait-il fait ?

La voix froide et impitoyable de Devil lui chuchotait des horreurs du fond de son esprit, gloussant d'un rire tranchant et glacial. Le démon ricanait entre ses oreilles en lui contant une scène d'une implacable bestialité, lui suggérant des images terribles et brutales qui dansaient sous ses paupières, comme imprimées sur sa rétine. La panique submergea son esprit désorienté alors qu'une certitude, la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit en voyant la scène, s'imposait lentement à lui. Il l'avait violé. Il avait violé Hwoarang pendant sa transformation. Il l'avait sans doute battu, tué ! Saisi d'une peur panique il quitta la chambre, enfilant pour tout vêtement un pantalon pour se couvrir et courut hors de l'appartement. Terrifié, il regarda autour de lui et son regard affolé se posa sur l'immeuble où vivait Steve, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il se mit à courir et martela l'interphone de gestes nerveux jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui réponde.

– _Oui ?_

– Steve ! C'est Jin, ouvre-moi vite !

Alerté par la peur qu'il sentait dans la voix du combattant habituellement calme et posé, Steve le laissa entrer. Jin se rua jusque chez lui où le jeune homme l'attendait déjà sur le pallier.

– Jin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je lui ai fait du mal, faut que tu ailles voir je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ! Steve je lui ai fait du mal !

– De quoi tu parles ? Où est Hwoarang ? Interrogea calmement le jeune homme blond.

– Je lui ai fait du mal, hurla Jin en s'effondrant, pris d'une crise de sanglots hystériques.

Steve resta un moment interdit, comprenant qu'un drame se jouait. Il ne savait pas de quoi Jin Kazama parlait, mais une chose était sûre c'est qu'il devait aller vérifier si Hwoarang allait bien. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et le força à relever la tête.

– Jin, écoute-moi, je vais aller voir Hwoarang. Tu restes là, d'accord ? Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, ordonna t-il d'une voix douce.

Jin acquiesça lentement, désemparé, sanglotant. Steve fonça, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il parcouru le chemin qui menait chez Hwoarang en un temps record, piquant un sprint. Quand enfin il atteignit son appartement, il n'eut qu'à pousser la porte. Jin l'avait sans doute laissé ouverte dans sa précipitation. Steve nota qu'un désordre sans nom régnait dans le salon… Non pas un désordre, on s'était battu ici. Des objets avaient été brisés, il y avait des traces de lutte un peu partout… Et quelques traces de sang. Inquiet, Steve se rendit dans la chambre du rouquin, poussant au passage la porte de la salle de bain pour vérifier qu'Hwoarang ne s'y terrait pas. Il entra finalement dans la chambre de son ami. La scène qui l'accueillit le déstabilisa. Hwoarang dormait à poings fermés, complètement dévêtu. En s'approchant, il constata que son corps était aussi couvert de blessures diverses qu'il identifia comme étant de grosses griffures encore sanguinolentes. En dehors de ça et de quelques contusions, il avait l'air de se porter bien même s'il semblait terriblement vulnérable. Il décida de le réveiller en le secouant doucement.

– Hwoarang, réveille-toi. Allez, debout !

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux avec un gémissement inintelligible. Steve attendit patiemment qu'il émerge complètement avant de commencer à lui parler. Hwoarang constata en tout premier lieu qu'il n'avait rien sur lui. Il grogna et tendit la main vers sa couverture pour conserver un peu de dignité.

– Salut Steve… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Jin est arrivé chez moi en hurlant qu'il t'avait fait du mal. J'ai décidé de venir voir si tu n'étais pas mort.

– Où est-il ?

– Chez moi, en train de se flageller je suppose.

– T'es pas drôle.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Hwoarang ? Il était complètement flippé.

Hwoarang passa une main sur son visage en grognant.

– Bouarf. Je t'expliquerais, c'est compliqué. Tu veux pas m'aider à me lever ?

– Pourquoi ? Demanda Steve avec un sourire narquois. Tu n'y arrives pas tout seul ?

– Steve, j'ai eu une dure matinée, soit gentil de la fermer et aide-moi j'ai mal à la tête.

Steve pouffa de rire et l'aida à se relever pour se mettre sur ses pieds.

– Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ?

– Nan ça va.

Steve le laissa méditer devant son armoire, l'attendant patiemment à l'extérieur. Une fois habillé correctement, Hwoarang se traîna jusqu'à son ami. Il grimaça. Jin n'y avait pas été de main morte tout à l'heure. Steve lui offrit de l'aider à marcher mais il refusa, se contentant de lui demander de le conduire à Jin. Le chemin de retour fut plus lent que l'aller, Hwoarang avait un peu de mal à se déplacer. Steve s'inquiéta puis comprit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec des violences quelconques (sans quoi il s'empresserait de le faire payer à Jin).

– Hey Steve.

– Hm ?

– C'est un bon coup… Mais il y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

Steve éclata de rire, l'aidant à monter les escaliers jusque chez lui. Jin était toujours effondré dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Steve lâcha finalement Hwoarang quand le rouquin s'ébroua, signe qu'il voulait se déplacer tout seul. Le boxeur esquissa un sourire face à sa fierté mal placée.

– Jin, Hwoarang est là.

Jin émit une plainte à fendre l'âme. Une main se posa sur sa tête mais il n'osa pas lever les yeux. Hwoarang lâcha un soupir audible et s'agenouilla pour pouvoir rencontrer son regard, ignorant les protestations de son corps meurtri.

– Jin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Je suis désolé…

– Désolé de quoi ?

– Je t'ai fait du mal je n'ai pas su me contrôler je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te forcer !

– Me forcer à quoi, Kazama ?

– Mais…

– Jin regarde-moi ! Cingla Hwoarang.

Jin sembla se recroqueviller encore mais au prix d'un ultime effort releva la tête pour soutenir le regard du Coréen. Hwoarang passa sa main sur sa joue, une caresse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé ?

– Je t'ai violé…

Hwoarang faillit le gratifier d'un aller-retour en plein visage pour ses paroles.

– JIN ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?!

– Je me suis réveillé il y avait du sang partout tu ne bougeais plus et Devil à dit… Il a dit que… S'étrangla le jeune homme possédé.

Le rouquin prit un instant pour considérer ses paroles. Effectivement, si en plus on considérait qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus et que Jin savait qu'il était incapable de se contrôler sous sa forme démoniaque, la scène pouvait porter à confusion… Mais tout de même, le jeune homme exagérait. A moins que Devil ne le nargue ouvertement et ne lui ai raconté des horreurs. Ce qui était fortement plausible vu le caractère démonique de l'entité.

– Jin… S'il te plait, regarde-moi. Tu ne m'as forcé à rien… Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Jin secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance, désemparé.

– On a sonné à la porte. Tu as ouvert. C'était le gang qui me courait après la dernière fois. Ils ont attaqué les premiers. A un moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu t'es transformé. Tu les as viré mais je ne savais pas comment te ramener. Finalement, on s'est arrangé.

– Arrangé comment ?

Hwoarang sourit d'un air malicieux.

– Si je te le disais, tu serais jaloux !

Jin s'effondra dans les bras du rouquin, les pleurs coincés dans sa gorge enfin libérés. Il sanglota un long moment dans ses bras, articulant des mots d'excuse et suppliant Hwoarang de le pardonner. Le Blood Talon échangea un regard inquiet avec Steve avant de se décider à réconforter son amant.

– Shh… Ca va Jin, je n'ai rien, tout va bien. On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?

– Je t'ai fait du mal… C'est ma faute… J'ai pas su gérer…

– Je peux supporter un peu de douleur. Je suis un grand garçon.

– Je suis désolé…

_ Hauts les cœurs Kazama, je suis pas mort, t'as rien fait de mal à part me sauver la vie, tu le comprends ça où t'es trop stupide pour imprimer ?!

Jin esquissa presque un sourire au ton irrité du jeune homme. Devil avait vraiment menti ? Etrange. Quoique pas tant que ça, à la réflexion. Mais sa panique avait pris des proportions terribles, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, sans même qu'il puisse se raisonner. Cela lui arrivait parfois… Rarement.

_ Jiiiiin… Ma patience a des limites, relève-toi.

Hwoarang le força à se remettre debout, lui assénant au passage un petit coup de pied dans le tibia avant de planter un baiser ferme sur sa bouche close.

_ Refais-moi un coup comme ça et je t'amène moi-même à cette vieille croûte d'Heihachi pour qu'il te découpe en morceaux !

_ Hwoarang ! S'indigna Jin.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel derrière lui, décidant de ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qui venait effectivement de se passer entre son ami et l'héritier Mishima. Apparemment, une grosse frayeur pour Jin et quelques blessures pour Hwoarang, mais comme l'avait dit ce dernier, c'était un grand garçon.

Le duo infernal composé par les deux pires rivaux que la terre ait jamais connu regagna finalement son humble demeure sous le regard amusé quoique un semblant inquiet de Steve. Le boxeur n'ignorait pas les rumeurs qui couraient sur le compte de la famille Mishima-Kazama. On disait dans les couloirs du King of Iron Fist Tournament que Kazuya Mishima était un véritable démon et qu'il se servait à loisir de sa nature pour arriver à ses fins depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts. On disait que Jin Kazama, son fils, était doué de pouvoirs encore plus impressionnants. Et on disait aussi que le vœu de Heihachi Mishima était de faire main basse sur toute cette puissance. On racontait beaucoup de choses mais Steve n'avait jamais eu la preuve de leur véracité.

Cependant, il n'y avait jamais de fumée sans feu.

Le blond poussa un soupir : il n'aurait qu'à garder un œil sur Hwoarang et ses fréquentations pour le moins douteuses. Jin était un garçon très sympathique, mais au vu de la scène dont il avait été témoin aujourd'hui, il lui sembla que ce qu'on racontait sur son compte n'était peut-être pas si éloigné de la réalité…

* * *

**Note :** Cette fanfiction était supposée être un one-shot, mais je ne me décide pas à remplir les trous entre mes morceaux d'histoires (mes bouts d'fics !). Aussi, je prends sur moi de la publier maintenant en espérant que vous l'apprécierez bien qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait terminée.

Je réintègrerai la suite au chapitre principal une fois qu'elle sera complétée… La suite dans un an ou deux, comme d'hab !

* * *

**Commentaires :**

[S1]A ce propos, petit syllogisme foireux, pour le plaisir : Selon la loi du flux d'emmerdements de Pierre Dac : "Tout corps plongé dans un flux d'emmerdements pivote de façon à lui offrir sa surface maximale" ;

et comme les tuiles n'arrivent jamais seules (selon moi),

Alors selon la loi de Beauregard :"Quand vous en avez jusqu'au nez, évitez d'ouvrir la bouche."

Ben oui !

[S2]On peut utiliser des asticots qui mangeront les tissus infectés avec délectation aussi bouhahahahaha ! Et hop, un p'tit vers sur les sanies ! Oui, je suis ignoble et j'adore ça.

[S3]Une amie ayant des connaissances en matière médicale m'a dit que j'étais une barbare… Asami le fait bien pour soigner une plaie de Fei Long dans la série Viewfinder, pourquoi moua j'aurai pas le droit de le faire ***regard innocent*** ? Bon d'accord, Asami est un gros sadique, je vous l'accorde.

[S4]Merci Wikipédia mdrrrrrrr. Oui je suis une inculte, j'assume ma nullité.

[S5]Je kiffais le base-ball au collège… J'étais la meilleure batteuse nyark nyark nyark… (*Réalisation soudaine* A la vache, j'me fais vieille…)

[S6]Oui, Hwoarang craque. Moi aussi mdr.

[S7]Félicitez-moi j'ai failli dire « Men in black » !

[S8]Je fais ici référence à la fin de Hwoarang dans Tekken 3. Je vous rassure tout de suite, j'ai jamais joué à Tekken 3 de ma vie, mais Internet étant une mine d'or concernant les informations, ça n'a pas été trop dur de dénicher les cinématiques de fin, nyark nyark nyark…

[S9]Jinpachi Mishima, son grand-père, l'aurait peut-être aussi aux dernières nouvelles. Enfin j'y connais rien !

[S10]Personnellement, du haut de mon petit Bac L j'ai un léger doute lol. En même temps, rien n'est impossible dans le monde de Tekken et moi je suis une inculte !

[S11]Librement inspiré de quelqu'un de ma connaissance… Comment ça j'ai des connaissances bizarres ? Bon, c'est pas faux en même temps…

[S12]C'est pas qu'Hwoarang a les chevilles qui enflent (enfin si, p't-être), mais plutôt un délire de mon frère spirituel. Faut pas vous étonner, à prendre au quarante douzième degré donc !

[S13]Va nous falloir un Avion Barbie si ils commencent à chanter ça ! Comment ? Oui, je sais ma décrépitude mentale atteint des sommets, mais j'suis pas encore au top là.

[S14]C'est vrai que ça pourrait presque être désobligeant lol. Oui je sais, je suis mauvaise gueule !

[S15]Mouhahahaha ! Librement inspiré de la réalité également. Si ça continue, ils vont me demander des droits d'auteur mdr.

[S16]Moi aussi.

[S17]Private Joke à mon frère spirituel si jamais il passe par là (en fait, j'espère pas mdr). C'est fou ce qu'on peut avoir comme conversation philosophique quand on a bu un ch'tit peu.

[S18]Ou peut-être étaient-elles encore sur la vanne du poney ?

[S19]Quelqu'un m'achève ? Non ? Toujours pas ? Bon, on continue alors…

[S20]T'es moche ! lol. La personne concernée se reconnaîtra bwahahahaha ! Kof kof… Hem.


End file.
